


Owned

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slave/Master, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Yuuri is newly wealthy and in the years he’s been building his empire, he’s forgotten one very important thing. He’s given a gift to remedy his forgetfulness.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little—odd. I couldn’t get my normal flow in the beginning because I wanted the ending to be a surprise! I’ve flipped somethings, challenged some cliches and once again, based this loosely on the handmaid’s tale but only with the dynamics. The story will be very different, and yes, I’m promising a continuation of this one.

Yuuri sat down at the table, looking at his parents suspiciously.

“So what’s this all about?” He asked, eyeing his father who was trying, and failing, to hold in a fit of giggles.

His mother stood up, plump and short with her kind face in a soft smile. “Well, your father and I have been thinking…”

“Never a good sign.” Yuuri interrupted with a smile.

“It’s just that you’re not getting any younger, sweetie, and your window is closing faster than you think.” She opened a door that led to a small room and out stepped a tall, lean young man.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open and his cheeks filled with heat as he stared.

“Isn’t he great!” His father shouted excitedly, throwing his arms into the air. “We weren’t sure, but we figured you wanted a male.”

Yuuri was frozen in his spot. The man was so handsome. He looked like he belonged on TV or the cover of a magazine. His hair was long and slightly unkept, with a silver color that looked impossible to be natural. He was tall and lean with muscles forming into a beautiful toned pac of abs. His arms were strong and his shoulders were broad, making his entire frame fill out a very attractive triangle.

“Now, we know that you said you wanted to wait to get one, but we saw him down at the center and thought he was perfect for you!” His mother said, feeding off of his father’s excitement.

“They told us that he was in his late 20’s, Russian decent with a very good breeding record. Well behaved and absolutely stunning children.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up even more. He gulped as his father pulled him to his feet and brought him over to inspect the man.

He was a bit taller than Yuuri and from here his muscles were even more defined. His parents had been correct in assuming he’d want a male and he shivered slightly as he looked him over. He had long lean legs and fingers, firm thighs and—Yuuri let out a nervous laugh as the man turned to give him a better look.

“You’ve got that big house all to yourself and we worry about you, son.” His father said a little more serious now. “He can give you company, protection and pups!”

“At least until the pups arrive.” His mother interrupted. “Obviously you can return him after, but you could keep him too.”

Yuuri still felt frozen. It was true that he wasn’t getting younger, but he had thought he’d wait a bit longer to have pups. It wasn’t unheard of to have pups in your 30’s or even 40’s and it was becoming more and more common to wait. But he had to admit that he did want them. He’d just been waiting until things settled down a bit.

Yuuri had inherited a resort empire from his grandfather a few years ago, and he had been sprucing the chain up ever since. He had visited each and every location and put out renovation orders for most of them, overseeing the ones that were sure to bring the most customers to make sure they were as luxurious and modern as possible without ruining the quaint reputation that they already had.

The past several years had kept him busy and he wanted to get things all worked out and settled before settling himself down with pups. But then again—

He took a breath and then gave a short nod. His father squealed with delight and gave him a large hug that his mother joined seconds later.

Despite his new financial state, Yuuri had remained humble in his possessions. His parents had raised him to be kind and courteous and middle classed. His grandfather’s fortune had been a surprise since his mother’s family had practically disowned her when she married his father. Yuuri had never even met his grandfather, but when he had died, it had named him as the heir to his vast fortune.

His mother had gone against tradition when she’d chosen to marry for love instead of wealth. The wealthy families often had arranged marriages for their children so as to add to the wealth. His mother had been promised to a very powerful family since she was born, but she had ruined all of that by running away. Still, his grandfather must have had a soft spot for her even after all the years apart.

He had refused the fancy limo and the personal secretary. He had kept most of his own clothes and rarely visited his other homes around the world. He did move into his grandfather’s home just a few miles away from his parents home though.

It was large and vulgar to say the least, but Yuuri had liked the idea of getting a little space from his family. He’d opened the house and had it cleaned, but it had been years since anyone had stepped foot in it.

He’d bought a few bits of furniture to fill the first floor which consisted of living room, dinning room, kitchen, 3 bathrooms and several rooms that the renovation specialist had named, but Yuuri had them all converted into bedrooms. His room looked the same as it had at his parents home, only much larger and he’d given in and allowed part of it to be made into a bathroom, giving him a ‘master suite’ that was worthy of the Katsuki name.

The top two stories had remained mostly untouched other than to check to make sure they were safe and not going to fall apart on him. All in all he had grown to enjoy his home. It seemed large and grand from the outside, but it was cozy and comfortable on the inside.

He unlocked the front door and stood aside for the man to walk inside. He needed to ask his name, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to speak. He was so handsome and every time Yuuri opened his mouth a nervous twitch would overcome him and he’d end up shutting it again.

He flipped the light switch on and shut the door behind him.

“Uh…” His voice squeaked and he coughed to shake his nerves. “So this is it.” He said shakily, though notably deeper voiced. “I guess I should show you around.”

“If you wish.” The man said, looking around with large curious eyes.

“Right…so follow me.”

He started in the kitchen. “I usually eat in here, but there’s a dinning room right there,” he said pointing into the unused, though beautifully dressed, room. “and through that door is a small courtyard that leads to a small vegetable garden.”

He moved on. He felt stiff and uncomfortable even though the man wasn’t looking at him. He was taking in everything it seemed and Yuuri knew he should feel proud to show off his home, but all he could think about was what he was expected to do with this gorgeous man.

“This is the living room, I spend most of my time in here.” It was a large spacious room where he kept a couch, several chairs, a coffee table and a very large tv with all the bells and whistles. His desk was shoved in a corner so that when he was sitting at it, he had a view of the entire room and could even see the front door if anyone came over.

“You have a lot of books.” The man said, looking at the desk curiously. “Do you read a lot?”

Yuuri laughed softly and shook his head. “No, I wish I had time to, but I’ve been so busy lately.”

“Yes, I was told you own a hotel chain.”

“Well—it’s more a chain of Inns. Each one is different depending on it’s location and has several activities set up to best show off what town it’s in. And only one per town instead of several for big towns like hotels.” He suddenly realized how easy it was to talk to this man.

He had been so nervous and stiff, but the moment the man spoke, it all seemed to melt away and become easy as breathing.

“How interesting.” The man’s voice didn’t seem interested, but it didn’t seem uninterested either. More matter of fact than anything. “And you run these Inns all on your own?”

“Oh no! Each one has a staff of their own and I just —“ The man was grinning and it was so stunning that Yuuri couldn’t help but stare.

“I didn’t mean run them personally.” The man said kindly. “I meant run them corporately.”

Yuuri shook his head to stop from staring and then turned red at his misunderstanding. “Oh…well yes. I’ve been renovating most of them and making sure they all have the equipment and staff that they need.”

He had never done this before, so he wasn’t sure if it was normal to converse so easily. He was his parents biological child, and had grown up seeing a real relationship between two people vs this wealthy man’s answer to having as many pups as possible.

It was very common for the wealthy to use breeders to have pups. This kept family lines going while also allowing people to marry for wealth and power instead of worrying about how the kids would turn out.   
They stood there in silence for a while, Yuuri was still so stunned at how beautiful the man’s smile was that he didn’t even realize they’d been standing in silence until he spoke again.

“Is this the end of the tour?”

Yurri jumped, “Oh! No, well—mostly, but I need to show you where you’ll stay.”

He walked him down the hallway where the bedrooms were and opened the second door and walked inside. He hadn’t spent much time on these rooms, since he’d not expected much overnight company, but they were all nice.   
It had a queen size bed, a small chest of drawers and two bedside tables on either side of the bed. There were three large windows side by side looking over the lawn and a small writing desk and chair.

“Is this alright? I could bring a tv in or a chair.”

The man smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around. “It’s very nice. I don’t suppose a tv will be necessary, however. I’m not usually needed for very long.”

Yuuri lit up red again, though the man had spoken so matter of factly that he wondered vaguely how many people he’d been with.

“Do uh…do you like the center then?” He asked cautiously.

The man looked at him and cocked his head very slightly. “I’m not mistreated if that’s what you’re asking.”

Yuuri bit his lip and looked away, unable to keep eye contact. “No, I just meant, since you never stay with anyone…you must like the center better.”

He chuckled through his nose and Yuuri looked up to see that beautiful smile again. “I don’t really get to make the choice to stay.”

Duh! Yuuri knew that! Of course he didn’t get to make that choice! He took a breath and then changed the subject.

“Well the bathroom is right across the hall and my room is next door if you need anything.” He spoke quickly still not making eye contact.

“We won’t be in the same room?” The man asked curiously.

“Oh, uh…well, I just don’t like sharing my bed.”

The man stood up and walked over, Yuuri looked up at him and his breath caught. He was so close and so so handsome.

“Are we going to your room now then? I can return here when we’re finished.”

Yuuri held his hands up and squeaked a nervous laugh. “No no, I uh, I don’t want—that is, it’s not the right time.”

“Pregnancies often happen outside of Heats.” The man said, and he looked as if he was going to say more, but Yuuri dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

“I’msureyou’retiredI’llletyousleep,Goodnight!” He shouted from the other side of the door. He was sweating slightly and his entire face was so red that he was sure he looked like a tomato.

This was insane. He hadn’t been prepared for this! He knew his parents only meant well, but this was—a lot. He wasn’t outgoing or a good host, he didn’t have charm or charisma like his parents and now he was stuck here with a complete stranger!

He tossed and turned all night and he woke up with a raging headache. He could tell from the soft grey light pouring through the windows that it was overcast and rainy today and he groaned as he went to take his shower.

Rain meant that outside renovation work halted for the day, and he knew the Inn near here had a lot of outdoor work that needed to be done.

He hopped in and out of his shower in record time, brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes. Yakov would be coming over today to take him around to the two closest Inns and he knew that the old man wasn’t going to appreciate his clothing choices.

Yakov had been his grandfather’s personal secretary, but had since been retitled ‘assistant’ and was supposedly an assistant for the company, but somehow only managed to hang around and help Yuuri. At first, Yuuri had insisted he could do things on his own, but he soon found out that a personal assistant was necessary, especially since he was doing so much work, traveling and renovating.

Yakov picked up the slack, he made sure Yuuri’s fridge was stocked, his laundry was done, his basic needs were met. He seemed to know intimate details about every city they visited and was even able to give him pointers on how his grandfather would have handled certain situations.

He had come to think of Yakov as a second father and even though the man was constantly grumpy and on the verge of yelling, Yuuri thought that the man liked him.

He opened his bedroom door and was hit with the most amazing smell of bacon, eggs and coffee that he’d ever smelled in his life. His stomach gave a large growl and he thought that perhaps Yakov had arrived early and cooked…he sometimes made himself some toast if Yuuri was running late, but maybe today he had wanted a bigger breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen and blinked several times as he saw the handsome stranger wearing an apron, flipping bacon and scrambling eggs. The windows were open slightly and a slight smell of rain entered the kitchen and Yuuri suddenly had the overwhelming feeling of comfort.

The man looked up and smiled softly. “I wasn’t sure what your plans were for today, so I figured a big breakfast covered it all.”

Yuuri looked on the small table he usually ate at and realized it was filled with sausage, toast, pancakes and fruit.

“That’s…a lot of food.”

The man grinned and nodded. “Yes, I can go a bit overboard, but you had so much food in here and I just don’t know what you like. There’s coffee too.”

Yuuri went to the coffee maker and poured himself a glass and sat down at the table, watching the man finish his cooking.

Everything looked like it was professionally made. Nothing burnt or over cooked, no weird shaped pancakes and the coffee was so good that he had a second cup before the man had finished.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.” Yuuri said as the man made him a plate and sat it in front of him.

“I noticed you don’t keep a staff here and there’s no reason for you to cook for yourself while I’m here. I’m trained for this.” He said simply.

“I uh…I’ve just never had anyone make me breakfast like this before.” Yuuri said, the comfortable feeling spreading through his body.

“Well I hope you like it. Don’t feel bad if you can’t finish everything, I’m sure I can figure something to do with the extra.”

“Oh are you not eating?” Yuuri asked, taking a bite of toast.

The man smiled and turned back to the stove to begin cleaning it up. “I had some oatmeal and fruit.”

Yuuri had dug into the eggs and had some pancakes as well when the doorbell rang. He made to get up, but the man’s hand went up and he left to answer the door.

He wasn’t sure how he liked having someone wait on him hand and foot, but he couldn’t deny that waking up to food and coffee was nice. He had continued eating and was just about finished with his plate when he saw Yakov walk in.

“Oh Yakov!” He said through a full mouth. “Do you ‘ant some ‘ood?” He swallowed. “There’s plenty.”

Yakov eyed him and then shrugged, going over and grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth.

“We have a lot to do today, and this rain isn’t going to make it any easier. I suggest we get moving.” He said, taking another piece and eating it just as fast.

“Sure, just let me—“ Yuuri picked up his plate, but the man swooped in and took it from him.

“Don’t worry, I can handle things here.” He said kindly, taking the plate as well as the now empty bacon plate, over to the sink.

Yakov eyed him and then looked at Yuuri expectantly. “Oh, uh Yakov this is—uh…”

“Victor.” He said, supplying the name easily.

“Victor, he’s my new Alpha.”

Yakov’s eyes bugged out and he looked from Victor to Yuuri quickly.   
“I didn’t realize you were in the market for an Alpha! Oh I should have set that up for you! You really should have let me help you pick one out, Yuuri. This one seems suitable, but I could have—“

“My parents got him for me. They surprised me yesterday with him.”

Yakov’s eyes went into a glare. Yuuri knew the old man didn’t really approve of his parents. He had learned his grandfather’s dislike for them and couldn’t seem to get over it.

“I see, well—if he doesn’t work out, we can always go get you another one. A high ranking Omega like yourself needs the best.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and downed his cup of coffee. “Let me grab my bag and we can go.”

It had been this way for centuries.

Alphas had once ruled at the highest tier of power until a band of rebel Omegas realized that Alphas were all brawn and no brain. They were aggressive and run by their emotions, starting wars on whims and conquering nations because they had been snubbed by someone.

Omegas had had enough of the violent reign and rose up, defeating the Alphas and creating a new world order.

Alphas were deemed too dangerous to be left alone of their own accord, so they had been sent to prisons and kept close watch over until the Omegas realized that having children wasn’t nearly as easy without them.

It was possible for two Omegas to have pups, but much much easier when it was Alpha with Omega. Omegas had always had the more dominant gene and most children with one Omega parent were also Omegas. It was very rare to have an Alpha unless they were the spawn of two Alphas.

The only way to keep the Alpha gene alive was to force them to breed with each other. Unlike Omegas, only female Alpha’s could get pregnant, but their numbers hadn’t seemed to diminish over the years. Omegas outnumbered Alphas, but that had always been.

The few Alphas had ruled the many, but the uprising had changed all of that. Now the Omegas were in power and though the system for keeping populations up was barbaric in many people’s view, the world was a much more peaceful and pleasant place.

“You should have someone here with you.” Yakov said suddenly, following Yuuri away from Victor. “What if it tries to murder you in your sleep?”   
Yuuri made a disbelieving face and chuckled. “Yakov, I think it’s fine. He seems nice.”

“It’s his job to seem nice! I’m getting you a body guard.”

Yuuri frowned. “Yakov, stop it. He’s a fully trained Alpha who’s had many posts apparently. I think he’d have a record if anything had happened, don’t you?”

Yakov growled and shook his head. “I don’t like you being alone like this. At least let me move in to one of your spare rooms.”

“No, besides, we’re traveling a lot over the next few months, you’ll be with me all the time. And you can get to know him and see that he’s harmless.”

“You’re taking it with you!?”

Yuuri sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder and walked back toward the kitchen. “Well why would I leave him behind? His whole purpose is moot if we’re not together.”

Yakov sputtered as they entered the kitchen and Yuuri beamed at Victor.

“We’ll be back in a few hours, are you sure you’re okay here alone?”

Victor looked up from putting the food into plastic containers and nodded. “I’ll be just fine.” He said sweetly.

“Are you sure you should leave him here alone? What if he steals something? You should have someone come and watch him, or take him to your parents.” Yakov said quietly, staring at the Alpha.

Yuuri snorted and shook his head. “No, he’s fine.”

Victor smiled at them as Yuuri waved and the Omega couldn’t help but feel slightly happy at the idea of making Yakov uncomfortable. He’d never shared the old man’s views of the world, and this was a way to really shove it in his face.

“Feel free to watch tv or read, Victor. We’ll see you soon.”

 

 


	2. Breeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor’s first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% sure why—but I feel like I wasn’t quite able to write this chapter the way I wanted to. I needed some world building and a bit of info given, so that’s what I did—but it didn’t really move the plot along at all! ANYWAY the plan is to update this fic every Tuesday.

Victor wasn’t a complainer. He had been raised in the Center by the Caretakers, Betas, who had reared him to be one of the best Alphas on the market.

He was a charming boy; a bright smile, handsome features and a wit that he had been taught to hide early on. He had been dropped at the Center when he was only a few weeks old by parents who apparently had no interest in even weaning an Alpha baby. He wasn’t the only one though, as most Alpha babies were born in the Center.

He had immediately become a Caretaker favorite, however, and was passed around and cooed over for his spectacularly blue eyes and tiny poof of gleaming silver hair. He had grown into a strapping boy, very clearly Alpha with his broad shoulders and height, but still very much a favorite amongst the Caretakers.

As he grew into adolescents he was taught all of the things that Alphas were expected to do. He took classes with his fellow Alpha pre-teens and taught how to act, speak and behave around Omegas. They were cared for very well; fed 3 square meals a day, given plenty of exercise and activities to strengthen their bodies as well as their minds, and given a warm bed to sleep in.

They were dressed in the Alpha attire, though it should be mentioned that their Center was known for prestige and their dress reflected as much.

Alphas wore black clothes and nothing more; males often only wore pants to better show off their bodies while females wore form fitting sleeveless gowns that flowed freely about their calves. Their appearance was important and the Caretakers of the Hasetsu Center took this very seriously. Their hair was always combed and trimmed into flattering styles, clothes fit perfectly and personal hygiene attended to properly.

As Victor aged, he was almost immediately tagged as a Breeder. Alphas were split into three categories; Pets, Servants and Breeders.

Pets were Alphas who were attractive, polite and well liked, though unable to have pups. They were trained in mild cleaning and cooking though their real purpose was to be adopted by an Omega and kept. Often Pets would be older Alphas who had once been a Breeder but had gained the attention of an Omega who wanted them for themselves.

Servants were Alphas who were difficult or unattractive. Their lives were hard and full of long working days; cleaning and cooking as well as other jobs that were considered lower class. They were field hands, janitors, and other occupations that Omegas were too good for.

And Breeders. The cream of the crop. These Alphas were beautiful, charming and able to sire pups as quickly and easily as breathing. They were kept in top shape physically and mentally, often given everything their hearts desired so long as they behaved.

Victor had his physical at the age of 15 with the rest of the Alphas and had been dubbed as able to produce pups. The Caretakers hadn’t even bothered with the personal evaluation as Victor had always been pleasant and charming and had grown into quite an attractive Alpha.

When he was 16 he was given to his first Omega. He had been trained well and had preformed his duties magnificently, though it had still been a bit of a shock to him how cold and unconcerned the Omega had been toward him.

The Omega hadn’t been cruel or mean, just very matter of fact. He didn’t think that was possible to do while they were—together. But over the years he had never had a single Omega behave any differently.

Everything was so…clinical. They would get on the bed and present, usually fully clothed with their pants pulled down or dress pulled up. He would do his business, and then they would tell him to leave while they stayed in position, letting his seed do it’s work.

The longest he had ever stayed at an Omega’s home was just shy of 8 months. He would be told about his new appointment, meet the Omega and the moment the Omega was pregnant he would be sent back to the Center where he would be cleaned, rested and then put back up for sale.

It was the only life he knew and he thought he was happy. He wasn’t beaten or mistreated and he had a fairly comfortable life.

Meeting his newest Omega had been—odd.

Katsuki Yuri had seemed like a normal assignment. Wealthy and highly thought of in the community.The moment the Caretakers heard his name, they were tickled pink to show off their best Breeders. Victor had been brought in to meet the Katsuki’s along with two beautiful females and another male.

It hadn’t taken long for the older couple to select him and as he packed his things, the Caretakers briefed him.

“Katsuki Yuri is very Wealthy, so make sure to not be in his way while you’re not preforming. He’s very busy and extremely important, so do everything you’re told without question. We’ve heard he can be a bit shy, so make sure to make him comfortable and represent the Center well.”

Shy had been an understatement.

Victor cleared away the last of the food from the table and placed everything neatly into Tupperware containers. He cleaned the kitchen and then set to making dinner. He wasn’t sure when Yuri would be back, but he doubted if the Omega would be home for lunch.

He had made a lot of breakfast, hoping to feel out Yuri’s appetite and he hadn’t been disappointed. In the short amount of time before being whisked away, Yuri had eaten at least two full plates of food. Victor decided to make enough food for dinner to match the Omega’s appetite and he grinned to himself as he began washing a peeling potatoes.

Yuri’s kitchen was so well stocked, that it almost looked like a grocery store. The pantry had everything from canned goods to boxed dinners to spices, and the fridge had an assortment of vegetables, fruits, meats and cheeses. There were several snack foods in the cupboards as well as sweet drinks, teas and lots and lots of coffee.

He had spent a full 30 minutes looking around before he had decided to make himself at home. Yuri didn’t seem to be in a rush to breed, so Victor figured he might as well get himself comfortable. There was no staff from what he could tell and no one had yelled at him while he had made the breakfast, and Yuri had seemed surprised and pleased with the outcome.

The kitchen was open and spacious. The entrance from the foyer was a large open arched doorway. The floor was a sleek finished stone design that seemed to be real stone though a hard finish made the surface smooth and easy to clean. Looking out into the front yard were two horizontal windows over a large white stone sink. Next to the sink was a top of the line stainless steel dishwasher and on the other side was a stainless steel double oven, both large enough to fit a large turkey.

Across from the sink, oven and dishwasher was a huge rectangular island. In the middle, facing the sink was a stove top and on either side were marble counter tops. On the left there was a square hole that Victor realized was a small trash shoot, while the other side had a similar hole that flipped into a cutting board. The entire other half of the island, facing the kitchen table, was marble and arranged under it were three stools.

The table was shoved against the opposite wall, several feet away from the island and around it were three chairs; one facing the wall, one facing in the direction of the foyer and the other faced toward the door that led out into the gardens. The wall that the table was shoved against had a small door a foot or so away from the table, and had been the fully stocked pantry.

It was a magnificent kitchen and Victor had taken easily to it as well as taken a liking to it. After he’d gotten the stew simmering on the stove top, Victor decided to check out the rest of the house.

Outside the door from the kitchen was a very small stone courtyard surrounded by stone walls with roses crawling up. The courtyard had a large opening on the opposite wall and upon inspection, Victor found the small garden.

It was closed in by hedges and he found fresh herbs, potatoes, cabbage, taro, carrots and several varieties of turnips and radishes. Everything in the garden seemed slightly under watered, so he looked around and found a hose hooked up to a sprinkler.

The garden was small enough that the radius of the water from the sprinkler covered everything and he would simply need to turn the sprinkler in an hour or so to get the plants on either side of the spray. He nodded to himself happily and went back inside to explore some more.

The living room was much the same as the night before, but in the daylight Victor could see how magnificent it truly was. An entire wall, looking out to the front yard, was window. They were lined in wood, and sheer drapes were on either side. Another wall was a handsome shelving unit that looked like several hash signs stacked on top of each other. It was decorated simply, with a number of delicate looking knickknacks, a tiny bonsai tree and a couple of books scattered here and there.

The wall opposite the windows was Yuri’s desk, and the entire area was a vast contrast to the rest of the room. The delicate, simple and clean Japanese design of everything clashed terribly with the red oak wood of the table, the large chunky legs and the entire wall of books behind it. The desk itself was messy and Victor absentmindedly straightened it before moving on to see the rest of the first floor.

He decided to ignore the top floors, as it was clear that Yuri only occupied the bottom level and he didn’t want to intrude. Beyond the large spiraling staircase were the bedrooms which Victor had a feeling had once been offices, sitting rooms and perhaps a casual living room.

Yuri’s bedroom was the largest and Victor had only peeked his head inside. It was an odd mixture of both mess and neatness. It looked as though Yuri kept things fairly neat, but lost the battle with his laundry and several dishes strewn about.

Victor chuckled as he moved on. The rest of the rooms, including his, were smaller though still spacious. They were all decorated the same—not at all. Beds, side tables, chest of drawers and small writing desks were in all of them but no clear design had been made to them. Victor supposed Yuri didn’t really care about them and the designer had given up on him.

There was a small bathroom across from his room, which he had used this morning, and right off the formal living room turned work space was a powder room. He was itching to explore upstairs, but the smell of his food reached him and he decided against more exploration and went back to his cooking.

Around 11am Victor had been surprised to hear the door open. He truly wasn’t expecting Yuri to come back this soon so he stood over his stew looking slightly confused as a tall broad shouldered Alpha Servant walked into the kitchen carrying bags of groceries.

The Servant had clearly not been expecting anyone and the moment he saw Victor several bags of groceries flew up over his head and fallen all over the floor. He clutched at his heart and then started to laugh heartedly.

“I don’t know why I was so startled,” He said catching his breath. “Obviously someone was here, Master Katsuki never cooks for himself.”

Victor rushed over to help him pick everything up and he smiled at the Servant. “I apologize just the same.” He said kindly.

They gathered everything and deposited the goods on the island.

“My name is Christoph, but everyone calls me Chris.” He said bowing slightly.

Victor smiled and bowed in return. “My name is Victor. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“People will be very happy to see that Master Katsuki has an Alpha. There really should be an heir to this sort of fortune after all.” Chris said, unloading his things. Victor immediately decided that he liked this Servant. He was chatty and friendly and spoke without restraint. It was nice.

Victor sat on one of the stools and watched. Chris didn’t seem to need much help, he was carrying on as if this was second nature to him. He pulled several fresh produce items from the fridge and tossed them into a bag while pulling out identical, though fresher, items and replacing them.

He did the same for some meat and cheeses and then began filling the pantry.

Chris’ visit was the most enjoyable thing Victor had ever experienced. They talked a bit, and Victor made him a cup of tea. Chris showed him where the cleaning supplies were kept, how he organized the kitchen, and they even went back out to the garden where Victor flipped the sprinkler and Chris commented that Yuri should save money and use the produce from here instead of buying it.

“Why does he have you come here every week if he hardly eats anything and keeps up with himself?” Victor asked as Chris gathered the laundry from Yuri’s room a little later.

“Oh it isn’t him. He’s actually tried to get us to stop coming by, but his assistant always called a day or so later to tell us to come back as usual. Originally we came by every day, but the master must have won an argument because we’ve been coming weekly now for the better part of 4 years.”

“Why keep the kitchen so stocked if he only eats microwaveable meals though? Isn’t it a waste?” Victor asked as they moved to the laundry room.

Chris shrugged. “I make sure to change out the produce every time I come, and he keeps it in the fridge so it’s never bad. I usually take it back to the Agency for our meals but sometimes I’ll drop some off at a homeless shelter.”

Agencies were where Servant Alphas lived. No matter what their jobs were, they all lived in their respective prisons for lack of a better word. Breeders were kept at Centers, Servants at Agencies and Pets at Stores.

Often Agencies were cruel, tightly run ships. Alphas in Agencies were either seen as difficult or useless and their jobs reflected as much. Hard labor in mines, farms and factories were what they looked forward to. Other minimal jobs were theirs too, but each Agency was different depending on the needs of the area.

Hasetsu was a small destination sort of place. The Agency, also known for prestige, kept the Servants well fed, taken care of and well trained in their jobs. Chris was part of a maid service that would go out to several of the hotels, business offices, and wealthy neighborhoods to tidy up and do some light cooking.

“They let you do that?” Victor asked, helping him load the washer.

“Oh yeah. I’ve proven myself as trustworthy so I can pretty much do what I like so long as I get my work done, no complaints, and am back at the right time.”

Victor thought being a Servant didn’t sound too bad. Of course, not all Servants had this sort of freedom. He’d heard horror stories of Agencies who beat and starved their Servants. He hadn’t seen it first had of course, Hasetsu was just known for their standards.

They worked together finishing the laundry and Chris showed him how to make the bed the way Yuri liked. He also showed him a few recipes that Yuri seemed to like and gave him a diagram of the cabinets showing him what he had.

It was a very pleasant few hours and Victor was happy to have run into Chris. It was going to be a lot easier to do everything with his helpful tips and tricks.

“So how long will you be here? My boss will want to know when I need to come back.” The Alpha said as he prepared to leave.

“I’ve never been anywhere more than 8 months, but I’m not completely sure. Why don’t you stop by next month and we’ll see where we are then?”

Chris nodded and they shook hands before he left.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty eventless.

Victor had met a few of Yuri’s neighbors when getting the post, who all had expressed excitement at the pending pregnancy and had told him that he was very attractive and even asked for his Center so that they could give their friends a place to go when they were ready to have pups.

He had chosen a stew for dinner and most of the prep work had gone by very fast thanks to Chris. The cleaning was basic dusting and polishing and Victor found himself out of things to do around 4pm. Yuri had said he could watch TV, but that didn’t seem quite right. So he made himself a cup of tea, grabbed a book from his bag he had packed, and sat down on one of the comfy chairs in the living room while the house steadily grew fragrant with his stews aroma.

When Victor heard the car pull up the drive he put his book away, went to the kitchen and put his tea cup into the dishwasher and opened the pot of stew, stirring in gently to check that it was done.

Yuri and Yakov walked in, arguing in loud voices that immediately quieted upon entering the house. Victor’s breath caught as the thought that perhaps he shouldn’t have messed around in the kitchen flashed through his head. He took a deep breath and pushed the thought away however. Yuri had enjoyed the breakfast—he’d enjoy this too. Both Yuri and Yakov walked into the kitchen and Victor smiled at them.

“Victor…what is that?” Yuri asked sounding euphoric as he sniffed the air.

The Alpha smiled and dipped a ladle into the pot dumping a heaping spoonful into a bowl. He sprinkled it with crushed herbs and then set it on the table where he had already set the silverware.

“Lamb stew.” He said as Yuri sat at the table in awe.

Victor looked to Yakov and maintained his polite smile, though the look from the old man was making him feel like perhaps he would be less polite in future. “Would you like a bowl, sir? I’ve made plenty.”

Yakov’s eyes were staring at Yuri’s steaming bowl, his mouth agape and he took a step forward as Yuri’s voice, full with food, spoke.

“He’s got to go make sure everything is set for this weekend.”

Yakov shook his head seeming to snap out of a trance. “You really should have let me try that first, Yuri. What if it tried to poison you?”

Victor felt his insides twitch at the word ‘it’ and he walked back over to the pot. He dipped a spoon in, and popped it into his mouth.

“I wouldn’t try to poison him.” He said politely. “My records are public at the Center. I have a satisfaction guarantee and several reviews from highly satisfied Omegas.”

Yuri sighed then. “He knows, Victor. He’s just being an ass. Yakov, go away.”

The old man glared at Victor and then gave a stiff bow to Yuri before backing out of the kitchen. They heard the door slam a bit harder than necessary a few moments later.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s just paranoid. I think maybe he had a bad experience.” Yuri said.

Victor smiled and waved the apology away. “No need to apologize to me. I don’t take things personally.” He smiled again as Yuri went pink around the ears.

“Have you eaten already? You know you’re welcome to join me.” The Omega said softly, still blushing.

Victor gave a small nod and made himself a bowl, significantly smaller than Yuri’s helping. He needed to maintain his physique after all. He took the seat across from the Omega and hummed satisfied as he began to eat.

“So did you do anything interesting today?” Yuri asked, eating as if he were ravenous.

Victor ate much slower, savoring the food before swallowing. “I just looked around. I wanted to get used to the house. And a Servant came around 11 to restock everything and do the laundry.”

Yuri chuckled nervously. “I’ve tried to stop the service, but Yakov insists.”

“I agree with him. You’re very busy and until now, you’ve not had an Alpha to do things for you. But the Servant and I spoke. He showed me how he does things and he’ll be back in a month, but until then, I can handle things.

“What happens in a month?” Yuri asked, finishing off his stew and standing up to get himself a refill. Victor stood up and took the bowl from him.

“I’ll get it.” He said pleasantly, and he filled the bowl again setting it back down in front of the Omega. “I just wasn’t sure how long I’d be here, so I told him to come back in a month to see if service would be needed by then.”

“Why wouldn’t you be here?” Yuri asked, eating a little slower this time, but still much faster than Victor.

Victor smiled and took another bite. “You could be pregnant by then, and I won’t be needed after you are.”

Yuri choked on his bite and Victor shot up, clapping him on the back until he’d regained control of his breathing. The Alpha handed him a glass of water standing beside him to watch him drink it all as he stared worriedly at him.

“I’m okay.” Yuri gasped, taking deep breaths.

“Was there something spicy or unpleasant in that spoonful?” Victor asked, looking at the bowl uncertainly.

“No no.” Yuri said, shaking his head. “No, I just—I guess I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

Victor frowned, trying to think of what he could have said to cause such a fit. “I…what did I say?”

Yuri blushed furiously then and looked down at his food determinedly. “Being pregnant in a month.” He said softly. “I guess that just seems a bit soon.”   
“Surely it won’t take long. Your parents were able to conceive without an Alpha so that sounds like you have fertile genes.”

“Yeah…” Yuri said slowly, stirring his food around. “I guess maybe I’m not…uh…I don’t know.”

Victor looked at him curiously before finally sitting back down. He moved his bowl away and leaned against the table, smiling comfortingly.

“What’s on your mind?” He said calmly.

Yuri looked up with large eyes and bit his lip, looking away and blushing again. “I guess…I mean, I want pups, but I wasn’t really expecting to have them so soon. I’ve just got a lot going on and then my parents surprised me with you. I know you have a job to do though.” He looked up at Victor seemingly on the verge of tears. “Should I send you back to the Center?”

Victor smiled kindly. “That’s up to you. If I’m not satisfactory, then yes.”

Yuri dropped his spoon and shook his hands in front of him. “No! That’s not what I meant! I just—if I’m not…going to get pregnant, then won’t someone else want you?”

Victor cocked his head. “But your parents paid for me already. I’m off the market until I’m returned.”

“No, yeah I get that.” Yuri said a little exasperated. “But since I’m not gonna—shouldn’t I put you back on the market?”

“If you don’t want me here, then yes.” Victor said kindly.

Yuri groaned, shoving his head into his hands. “It’s not that I don’t want you here, but I’m not gonna get pregnant.”

Victor chuckled and Yuri looked up at him. “I honestly don’t know why you seem so upset. Think of me like…like a rental car.” He said with a nod. “Now, you’ve paid for me and are able to keep me for as long as you want. I’m not available for anyone because you’ve got me. If you decide to use me or not, is your choice.”

“Right…but if I’m not using you, wouldn’t you be better off with someone who will?”

Victor smiled again. He liked Yuri. He was cute. “Why don’t we just see how things go. If you decide I’m better off out of your house, then send me back, but for now I’ll just stay put.”

Yuri sighed and Victor felt a very vague pang of—something—deep in his gut.

“Okay…” Yuri said. He picked his spoon back up and began eating again. “Is…uh…do I pay extra for keeping you here longer?” His words were slow and Victor guessed he was thinking very carefully of his wording.

“I believe there’s a fee paid when I’m picked up and then annually. I never stay at a place long though, so you won’t have to worry about that.”

Yuri looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he nodded instead and finished off his bowl. It was silent for a few moments and then Victor asked how Yuri’s day went.

With a few choice comments and questions it was like a dam had broken. Yuri told Victor everything that had happened that day, going into extreme detail that often took him on tangents. They sat at the table, Victor eating and Yuri speaking animatedly for hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the writing style seemed a bit choppy, that’s only because I had to keep things vague for the big reveal! Let me know what you think and feel free to alert me to any grammar mistakes!


End file.
